


2 Types of Knockout

by Teatime101



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Tokka Week, Tokka Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime101/pseuds/Teatime101
Summary: Just the Chief and Councilman at a bar. What more needs to be said?
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	2 Types of Knockout

(Prompt: Knockout)

  
  


She walks through their usual bar with the prideful and confident strides she always conducts herself with when she walks. Her long raven mane hangs loose and gracefully flows down her back, swaying with every step she takes. She allows herself a tinge of a smile when she senses the Water Tribe Warrior, seated at their routine booth, already two drinks in hand. One for him and one for her.

It’s then that he notices her. Yue’s light graces her features from the glassy store-front. Her porcelain skin is practically glowing and the luminosity gleams and glistens through the thick inky curtain that is her hair. He notes that she wears it down today, her secret weapon, he thinks. She dons a plain green tank top that shows the slightest bit of her stomach. Her pants are loose however the contrast between her slim waist and the swell of her hips does not go unnoticed. The seedy tavern is dim although it seems like a spotlight travels with her as she walks over to him. And he is not the only one who sees it.

Sets of eyes follow her in every step. Scruffy and sex-starved men eye her like a piece of seal-jerky after a long journey, and Sokka doesn’t like it one bit. But needless to say, this woman, his best friend, is a  _ knockout. _

Toph plops herself right across from him, “Hey Meathead.”

Sokka nods his head in acknowledgement, “Chief.” He then promptly moves to slide over the drink he had been reserving for her. The beer sloshes as it makes its way to Toph across the table.

She breathes a deep sigh before taking a swig and making a satisfied ‘ahhh’ sound.

Sokka smirks, “Long day?”

“You have no fucking idea,” she groans. “It’s like I take down ten scumbags, and then twenty more pop out from nowhere!”

“What, is the great and powerful Toph Beifong finally getting tired of using the long arm of the law?” He takes a swig of his own drink, “I would have expected more from the most powerful earthbender in the world.”

His words hold no real malice and Sokka knows she secretly enjoys the praise, even if it is somewhat off-handed.

“Oh shut up,” she places her elbow on the table and rests her chin into the curve of her palm, “Anyways, how was the esteemed Councilman Sokka’s day today?”

“Oh you know, the usual,” he shrugs. “Boring paperwork, boring old council meetings. Although, I did have this really interesting conversation with Councilman Poe about a new invention today,” Sokka moves and gestures his hands in an attempt to explain further. “It’s really cool! There’s these new gears that shift and move with the wheels and everything!”

“Wow. Sounds  _ super _ interesting,” she dead pans.

“I know right-” he finally picks up on her sarcasm. “Fuck you, Toph.”

“Ha! In your dreams Snoozles.” She wears a smug look, “You wouldn’t know how to hit it if I gave you explicit instructions.”

Yes, Sokka and Toph are best friends. In fact, it’s a widely known fact around Republic City and they are known as just that, Toph and Sokka. The dynamic duo, kicking ass and taking names, as Sokka so commonly refers to himself and the duo’s other half. Toph has told him on several occasions that that is just a pile of shit he keeps feeding himself, but she secretly loves when he says it.

However, somewhere in between, the silently drawn line they had so carefully drawn had been crossed. Their conversations are still filled with the witty jokes and the familiar enthusiastic topic of meat, but there is also the somewhat flirtatious comeback, or the occasional dallying touch.

A little offended, “Hey! I would sooo know how to hit!” He sits leaning back in his seat with a prideful yet defensive demeanor, “I’ll have you know there are  _ plenty  _ of ladies just waiting to get their hands on the Sokkanator. I’m basically Republic City’s most eligible bachelor.”

“Ya ya,” she feigns her hand in dismissal, “You keep telling yourself that Snoozles.”

“I’m telling you, I am!” Sokka exasperates, trying to get his point across but to no avail.

“What, like your latest conquest was just  _ sooo _ special. What was her name again?” Toph taps her chin with her index finger in false thought, “Aki? Aiko?...Ah, Akiko!”

He winces slightly at the mention of his ex-fling. It was nothing serious, but even he wasn’t dumb enough to miss the wits of the woman in question. “What? She was..nice,” Sokka tries but the words don’t even sound convincing to his own ears.

Whilst raising a sly eyebrow, “Sokka, she had the personality of a disintegrating brick. And that’s an insult to bricks everywhere.” She sits back and crosses her arms over her chest and Sokka is not oblivious to how the action makes her chest push up slightly. “Not to mention,” she continues, “She had as much depth as a shallow puddle.”

He makes no effort to make defensive retort. They both know Toph is right.

Toph briskly grabs hold of the large mug in front of her, and in one big gulp finishes the remainder of her drink. “Hey Snoozles?”

“Hmm?”

“Why don’t you go get us that big ass bottle right over there,” without moving her head, she points to the direction of the object in question.

Sokka examines just behind the bar counter, to the large display of countless bottles of liquor, all different shapes and colours. But the biggest, is a large glass bottle tied at the head with a gold ribbon and unmistakable red Fire Nation insignia.  _ Ah, that must be what she’s talking about.  _ Fire Whiskey.

He’s not sure how she knows it’s there, how she ‘sees’ it, but Sokka knows better than to question Toph’s seismic sense abilities which have only gotten stronger with age.

Sokka scratches the back of his head sheepishly, “Um, Toph?” He glances back to the bottle, then back to Toph, “Don’t you think that’s kinda a lot?”

“Eh,” she simply shrugs. “Like you said, it’s been a long day. Better safe than sober.”

With a long sigh he moves to get up and purchase the Fire Whiskey. He saunters over to the counter where the bartender stands, and earnestly waves him down.

“Hey, I’ll take that bottle of Fire Whiskey please.”

The bartender raises an eyebrow, “The whole bottle?,” his states in a monotone voice.

“Uh-uh”

“Alright,” the man is tall, so he doesn’t have much trouble picking up the large bottle from the top shelf and placing it before him. Before Sokka makes a move to grab it, he holds out his hand signalling for the compensation. “That’ll be one hundred yuans.”

“One hundred yuans!?” Sokka shrieks. He reaches the wallet in his pocket, mumbling incoherent explicits under his breath. He silently reminds himself that when he gets back to the he is never going to let Toph hear the end of it when-

“I said I’m not interested,” Toph says to the man peering over her.

This catches Sokka’s attention instantly. While he’s sure Toph can damn well take care of herself, his Warrior instincts, and maybe just a hint of jealousy, make him feel inclined to listen to the conversation further, and be ready to pounce at any given moment.

“Oh come on,” the man leans into Toph some more, “I bet I can  _ make  _ you a little more interested.”

And that is definitely the tipping point as Sokka tredges to make his way to the booth. Without even a second thought, he takes hold of the man’s shoulder, facing him now. He draws back his fist and lands a bunch square in the noise. The smugness becomes haziness, and instead of leaning over Toph, the man now leans on the grimy stone of the tavern bar. Unconscious. And from the blood starting to pool on the unconscious man's nose and the ‘ _ crunch _ ’ that could be heard moments ago, it’s safe to say that his nose is definitely broken.  _ Ouch! That’s definitely gonna hurt when he wakes up... _

From somewhere amongst the bar patrons, a scream, “Bar fight!”

“Shit,” Sokka and Toph both say in unison.

Sokka takes hold of Toph’s hand and yanks her from her seat, “Run.” Is the last thing Toph hears before immense sounds of bar stools breaking, bottles shattering, and hurdled curse words. They run for the exit, hand in hand, dodging and ducking through the ‘battlefield’. As they pass by the counter, Sokka snatches the Fire Whiskey left unattended.  _ Maybe for later? _

They stop running when they are far enough that neither can hear the sounds of angry, scruffy men hurling drinks and chairs at each other. They are now both hunched over, hands on their knees attempting to catch their breaths. It’s late enough now that there is barely any commotion on the normally bustling city streets. The only noise that can be heard are those of aggressive panting, that is until Toph throws her head back, laughing maniacally.

Without questioning his own morals, Sokka can’t help but laugh right along with her. The once gasping and wheezing but otherwise quiet street, is now filled with loud bellowed roars and howling cackles. Now, they struggle to catch their breath for an entirely different reason.

As the laughter dies down, “Sokka you do know you just punched a man unconscious. And you are also technically the reason for a full out bar fight. That’s a charge of assault  _ and _ disturbing the peace.” A pause, “And I know you didn’t pay for that Fire Whiskey.”

“A good criminal knows how to avoid the law. But a  _ great  _ criminal is friends with the Chief of Police!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my day 3 entry for Tokka week. Ok, I honestly really enjoyed writing this one! I hope everyone who reads this enjoys, and if you didn't let me know what I can improve on. Thank you!!


End file.
